


Meeting at a Wedding

by seratonation



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: for the two miserable (well, crabby) people meeting at a wedding au: nat and bucky meeting at steve and sam's wedding!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting at a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesaw/gifts).



> [Original post on tumblr](http://yourethehellisbucky.tumblr.com/post/113776500033/for-the-two-miserable-well-crabby-people)

Steve was slowly starting to lose his cool. He was trying to hide it but Bucky has known him since their first year of school. He could see Steve’s resolve slowly disintegrating.

“Steve?” he asked, gently.

“I’m fine,” he replied, voice tight, “I just, I need some water?”

“Maybe it can wait?” he asked, “you’re getting married in 15 minutes.”

“Please?” he asked, still staring at himself in the mirror.

“Alright,” Bucky said, “okay, I’ll just be a minute, less than minute.”

He was reluctant to take his eyes of Steve but he couldn’t sit there and watch Steve fall apart, he needed to help him. He stepped out and was nearly run down by a woman. She caught his arm and when he got a look at her face he was stunned.

“Close your mouth,” she told him, unimpressed, “You’re not meant to be back here, who are you?”

“Who are you?” he countered, “I’m the best man and the only reason why Steve hasn’t fled yet.”

“Is that why he’s climbing out of the window right now?”

“Fuck,” he said, and ran back in, jumping out of the window and after Steve.

He watched as Steve inexplicably climbed into another window further down the church building. When he got there he realised it was Sam’s room. He climbed in after Steve to find them hugging, Sam whispering reassurances to Steve.

He closed the window and leaned against it, for good measure.

“Bucky, right?”

He looked up to see the woman he’d met in the hallway watching him.

“Steve’s mentioned you once, or a hundred times.”

Bucky couldn’t help the proud smirk. “He does that.”

“Natasha,” she said, smiling, “best woman. You look like you need coffee, or something stronger.”

“Let’s get these two married first,” he said, “then I think I’d like to take you out to dinner, if that’s alright with you.”

She laughed. “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
